


История одного "разрыва"

by Naturka



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смотри название</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одного "разрыва"

***  
  
Стук в дверь вырвал из блаженной послеобеденной дремоты. Джареда дома не было – уехал на какую-то встречу, и Дженс решил понежиться на диване в гостиной. Собаки бродили где-то по дому, не мешая и не отвлекая на свои игры. И тут – стук. Падалеки, если бы вернулся раньше, открыл бы дверь ключом. Значит, кто-то посторонний.  
С недовольным ворчанием встав с дивана и впихнув ноги в уютные домашние тапочки – подарок на день рождения от Криса, посмевшего обозвать тридцатиоднолетнего друга стариком – Дженсен пошел открывать дверь.  
На пороге стоял вышеименованный Крис: растрепанный, порядком подшофе и с неизменной гитарой в обнимку. Коротко хмыкнув, Дженс без слов пропустил друга в дом, закрыл за ним дверь и забрал из рук многострадальный инструмент, на который уже набросились неизвестно откуда появившиеся Сэди и Херли.  
\- Снова?  
\- Ага, - Крис кивнул головой, чуть пошатнулся, потеряв равновесие, и оперся рукой о стену. Точнее, о падалековское пальто, в котором тот в особо холодные вечера выгуливал собак в ближайшем парке. Пальто висело на вешалке, и без того держащейся на честном слове. Поэтому когда, пытаясь снова придать телу вертикальное положение, Кейн совсем легко потянул за черную драповую ткань, тяжелая деревянная полка с негромким стуком, упала на голову своему обидчику.  
Черепушка выдержала. Благодаря постоянным тренировкам с каскадерами на съемках «Воздействия», Крис выдерживал и не такие удары. Но гордость его это пошатнуло окончательно.  
\- Ну вот, и ты против меня, - он пнул деревяшку, наступил на пальто Джареда и нетвердой походкой направился в сторону кухни. – Дженс, у тебя есть что выпить?  
\- Перебьешься, - пробурчал себе под нос Дженсен, поднимая и отряхивая пальто, а затем крикнул в сторону скрывшейся в дверном проеме широкой спины: – Только пиво!  
\- Сойдет, - донеслось до него хриплое, а затем послышался звон разбившейся бутылки.  
\- Твою мать! – бросив пальто на такой еще недавно уютный диван, Дженс направился за другом. Тот стоял посреди кухни, большими глотками опустошая бутылку Гиннеса, а у его ног пенно шипела пивная лужа, поблескивая в неровном полуденном свете островками битого стекла.  
\- Упс, - только и произнес Кейн, вылив в себя остатки хмельной жидкости и поставив пустую тару на кухонный стол.  
\- Ну, и что на этот раз? – Дженсен со вздохом открыл хозяйственный шкаф, доставая оттуда швабру, щетку и совок. – И сядь уже, а то ты мне сейчас всю кухню разгромишь.  
\- Стив снова сучит, - Кейн сел на стул и поднял ноги на стол.  
\- Я сейчас тоже сучить начну, если ты не уберешь ноги с кухонного стола! – Дженсен со шваброй наперевес представлял одновременно и комичную, и опасную картину, и Крис повиновался. Тем более что его совсем не прельщала встреча со вторым хозяином данного помещения, который за беспорядок в нем мог и побить. Во всяком случае, буйное воображение Кейна такую картинку нарисовало легко.  
\- Он мне не дает, - Крис вздохнул и попросил: - Дай еще пива?  
\- Не дам! – Дженс собрал остатки стекла щеткой в совок.  
\- Ну вот. И ты туда же, - горько вздохнул Кейн. – А кофе ты мне сделать можешь?  
\- Это легко, - Дженсен ссыпал стекло в мусорное ведро, сунул хозяйственный инвентарь обратно в шкаф и подошел к мойке, чтобы ополоснуть руки. – Так почему не дает?  
\- Говорит, что ему все надоело. Что он устал от однообразия. Одиннадцать лет вместе, конечно – тут кто угодно устанет.  
\- Одиннадцать? – Дженс замер с банкой кофе в одной руке и джезвой в другой.  
\- А что? Ты не знал? – Крис с пьяной усмешкой посмотрел на друга. – Значит, мы хорошо конспирировались.  
\- Ага, настолько хорошо, что ты даже чуть ли не скандал мне закатил, когда узнал, что мы с Джаредом… - Дженсен замялся, не зная, как назвать их с Падалеки отношения.  
\- Трахаетесь? – Кейн заржал и встал, забирая у повернувшегося к нему Дженса кофе и посуду. – Так тоже конспирация.   
\- И почему же вы перестали ее соблюдать? – кажется, пиво пошло другу на пользу – движения Кейна были достаточно ловкими, чтобы поставить джезву на плиту – и Дженсен полез в холодильник, чтобы достать оставшиеся с обеда бутерброды.   
\- А смысл? Все уже все знают, и ты бы узнал, - Крис сделал огонь чуть потише и начал помешивать то, что через минуту должно было стать ароматным пряным напитком. – И вообще, я не про вас пришел разговоры говорить, а на Стива пожаловаться.  
\- Угу, - Дженсен сунул бутерброды в микроволновку. – Так говори.  
\- В общем, расскажи мне, как сейчас молодежь разнообразит свою сексуальную жизнь?  
\- Вообще-то, об этом можно прочитать в интернете, - хозяин дома поставил на стол две белые кофейные чашки. – Но ты, я так понимаю, хочешь перенять опыт?  
\- Интернет, - Крис выключил плиту, перенося джезву с ароматным напитком к столу и переливая его в кружки. – Как-то я о нем не подумал. А что, там так много способов?  
\- На твою жизнь хватит, - Дженсен достал разогретые бутерброды и выставил их на стол, садясь на стул напротив Кейна.   
\- Да, я все понимаю. Но и ты меня пойми… - Крис отхлебнул глоток кофе и блаженно зажмурился, - вкусно… так о чем я? Пойми, эти всякие садомазо штучки не для меня. Стар я уже для таких экспериментов.   
\- Ну да, старик, - Дженсен смотрел, как Кейн жует бутерброд, а его мозг в это время усиленно работал. – Есть у меня один вариант. Вот только подойдет ли он вам двоим, - выдал он, наконец.  
\- Что за вариант? – Крис с готовностью посмотрел на друга.  
\- Не скажу, - Дженсен встал, допивая свой кофе. – Это сначала нужно обмозговать. Пошли лучше, покажу тебе новый комплект к гитар-хиро – вчера вечером доставили. Сделан по моему персональному заказу.  
Перевести внимание Криса с личных проблем на что-то другое было достаточно сложно. Но эта игра, негласное соревнование по которой проходило между ними с самого первого дня их знакомства, могла отвлечь Кейна даже от падающего на Землю со скоростью света метеорита.   
\- Ого! – Крис отставил чашку в сторону и быстро запихал в рот остатки бутерброда, который держал в руке. – Я хочу это видеть!  
Дженсен мысленно поблагодарил Бога за легкость, с которой перевел разговор на другую тему, и направился в сторону гостиной. Пять минут игры, и Крис забудет о своих проблемах. А потом и Джей вернется.   
Вот только как быть со Стивом. Хотя, это тоже решаемо. Наверняка тот тоже переживает, иначе бы Крис пришел к нему не с гитарой, а с чемоданом.  
  
***  
  
\- Джейсон! Мать твою, открывай! – Стив уже полчаса стучал в закрытую дверь квартиры друга, но оттуда не доносилось ни единого звука. – Джейсон! Я знаю, что ты там! Открой!  
\- Приятель, - из соседней квартиры высунулся мужчина лет пятидесяти почти на голову выше Карлсона и фунтов на пятьдесят больше, - если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я вызову полицию.  
\- Иди на хер! – Стив только отмахнулся от бугая, продолжая стучать в дверь квартиры старого друга и орать на весь коридор.- Джейсон!  
\- Ну, все, ты меня достал, и не только меня! – с этими словами мужчина вернулся в свою квартиру, а через десять минут Стив Карлсон со скованными наручниками руками уже ехал в ближайший полицейский участок.  
  
\- Мистер Карлсон? – полицейский, оформляющий задержание, повертел в руках водительское удостоверение Стива.  
\- Да, это я, - кивнул головой тот, представляя завтрашние заголовки в бульварных газетенках.  
\- Как же так, мистер Карлсон, зачем вы дебоширите в приличном месте в такое время?  
\- А что, - усмехнулся Стив, - в неприличном месте и в другое время можно?  
\- Тоже нельзя, но ведь вы все прекрасно и без меня понимаете, да? – полицейский оказался сама вежливость.   
\- Да, - Стив вздохнул, - конечно, понимаю, просто меня бросил парень, точнее, это я его бросил, в общем, тут все сложно.  
\- Ясно, так это вы к нему в квартиру ломились? – понимающе отозвался полицейский.  
\- Нет, к другу, - ответил Стив, - должен же я был с кем-то поговорить.  
\- Да, но ты мог мне просто позвонить, - в этот момент в дверь кабинета вошел Джейсон. – Извините, офицер, это он в мою квартиру ломился. Меня зовут Джейсон Маннс.  
\- Очень приятно, мистер Маннс, - полицейский кивнул головой и обратился к Стиву: – Мистер Карлсон, я думаю, на этот раз мы ограничимся простым предупреждением, и я вас прошу прислушаться к мистеру Маннсу: в следующий раз звоните, прежде чем устраивать дебош.  
\- Да, я как-то не подумал, - Стив потер ладонью шею, растирая затекшие от долгого сидения сначала в приемной, а потом – в этом кабинете, мышцы, и с благодарностью посмотрел на Джейсона. – Спасибо, офицер.  
\- Все, распишитесь вот здесь, - полицейский пододвинул к Стиву протокол задержания, - и можете быть свободны.  
Стив поставил подпись и, еще раз поблагодарив офицера, они вдвоем с Джейсоном покинули полицейский участок.  
\- Ну, и что у вас произошло в этот раз? – спросил Маннс, когда они сели в его машину.  
\- Да все как обычно, - пожал плечами Стив, - я просто сказал, что у нас слишком банальный секс, от которого я устал. И все. А Крис взбесился, разбил мою кружку, схватил свои вещи и ушел.   
\- Так, ясно. Сейчас мы с тобой поедем на студию – меня сосед вырвал как раз с записи – ты меня дождешься, а там будем решать, что с вами двумя делать, - Джейсон завел двигатель, и его машина влилась в плотный автомобильный поток.   
  
***  
  
\- Ну, и что ты обо всем этом думаешь? – спросил Дженсен у Джареда, нажав на кнопку отбоя и отложив мобильник на прикроватную тумбочку.  
\- Думаю подумать об этом утром, а пока я хочу думать совсем о другом, - он привлек любовника к себе и провел языком у него за ухом, заставив того издавать звуки, больше похожие на урчание довольного кота, чем на что-то, что способны воспроизвести человеческие голосовые связки.   
\- Джей, ты хоть немного можешь побыть серьезным? – Дженсен вжался спиной в грудь Джареда и блаженно улыбнулся, тая от прикосновений его горячей ладони к собственной груди.  
\- Да, но не в наши законные выходные, - ответил Джаред, продолжая ласкать Дженсена.  
\- Тогда пообещай, что утром ты мне выдашь минимум две идеи, как можно помирить этих двух придурков, которые все равно друг без друга жить не могут.  
\- Обещаю, - рука Джареда скользнула ниже, и все разговоры о чем-то, не касающемся только их двоих, забылись до утра.

 

***  
  
\- Твою мать, Кейн, ты что, обкурился? – Дэвид еле отодрал дрожащего от ярости Криса от не менее злого Стива, которого в этот момент пытался удержать за руки Джейсон.  
\- Иди ты, - Крис попытался вырваться, но Бореаназ был крупнее, и хватка у него железная - об этом знала вся студия.  
\- Может, вы оба все-таки объясните, что тут происходит? - Дженсен в позе разводящего арбитра стоял между сторонами конфликта, и было видно, что ему не впервой занимать ее.  
\- Он переспал с этой сучкой, - сказал, как выплюнул Крис, и снова попытался вырваться.  
\- Да черта-с два, - это были первые членораздельные слова Стива с того момента, как их растащили, - ни с кем я не спал. А ты больше слушай всяких шалав!  
\- Так, парни, - Дженсен поднял обе руки вверх, останавливая снова начавшийся поток взаимных оскорблений, - брейк! Дэвид, ты вроде тут номер себе снимал?  
\- Да, - с небольшим придыханием ответил Бореаназ – все-таки даже с его подготовкой удерживать вырывающегося Кристиана Кейна было достаточно тяжело.  
\- Сегодня ночуешь у нас, - Дженсен повернулся к стоящему у стены в позе наблюдателя Джареду. – А этих двоих запрем в номере, пусть хоть лица друг другу поразбивают, хоть конечности повыламывают, но не публично.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Дэвид, - Джейсон, ты как? Сможешь дотащить Стива сам?  
\- Я помогу, - Джаред, наконец, отлепился от стены и подошел к парням. – Только как мы их по коридорам потащим? Там же люди ходят.  
\- Хм, это вопрос, - Дженсен смерил взглядом обоих друзей-музыкантов. – Кажется, я знаю, что делать. Держите их парни и не отпускайте. Я сейчас!  
Эклз выбежал из гримерки, где друзья застали дерущихся Криса и Стива, и помчался к выходу из гостиницы. Как хорошо, что приехав, он заметил на углу небольшую аптеку.  
  
***  
  
\- Ммм, - раздалось сбоку, и Крис открыл глаза. Голова болела нещадно, а все тело ломило так, будто по нему пробежало стадо бизонов.  
– Ммм, - снова раздался стон, а затем тихое хриплым, очень похожим на голос бывшего любовника: – Где это мы?  
«Так, стоп! Бывшего? С каких пор? Вроде бы вчера перед концертом все было еще как всегда. Они пели, играли. Там были еще ребята: Дэвид, Джейсон и Дженсен с Джаредом. Последние как всегда вдвоем – сладкая парочка. Ага. Потом была вечеринка. И та девица. Как ее звали-то? Эшли? Энни? Милли? А, не важно. И у нее были фото со Стивом. Довольно таки откровенные. Ясно. Вот оно что. И Дженсен. Вот ведь сука. Все ему припомню!»  
\- Похоже, - голос Криса был таким же хриплым, как и у Стива, - эти поганцы что-то нам вкололи и притащили сюда. Если я правильно помню, это номер Дэвида.  
\- Твою мать! – Стив резко вскочил и тут же повалился на кровать. - У меня автограф-сессия в двенадцать сегодня. Ведь уже сегодня?  
\- Понятия не имею, - Крис поднял руку, чтобы посмотреть время. Часов на запястье не оказалось. Тут же решив проверить догадку, он сунул обе руки под одеяло. Ничего. Точнее, все, что положено – на месте. Кроме одежды. – Э… - потянул он, - Стиви?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты одет?  
\- Что? - послышалось шуршание одеяла и тут же тихий мат.  
\- Видимо, нет. Слушай, может, мы по старой дружбе… ну, в последний раз, а? – вышло как-то жалобно, но Крис знал, что именно такой тон не даст Карлсону отказать.  
\- Хрен с тобой, - Крис почувствовал, как прикосновение горячей ладони обожгло кожу на бедре, - только медленно. Не знаю, что они там нам вкололи, но у меня голова просто раскалывается.  
\- Аналогично, - просипел Крис, - и без поцелуев, да?  
\- Как всегда по утрам, - Стив неловко попытался обхватить Криса поперек талии, чтобы притянуть на себя, но это оказалось не так легко. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока тот сам не перекатился так, что оказался лежащим на старом друге.  
Уже сбившееся дыхание стало еще тяжелее, в глазах обоих плескалось отчаяние. И хоть оба они договаривались о том, чтобы не спешить, это оказалось выше их сил. Не спасла даже головная и прочая боль. Наверное, не зря говорят, что последний раз такой же отчаянный, как и первый.  
  
***  
  
\- Который час? – Крис открыл глаза и посмотрел на обнимающего его одной рукой Стива.  
\- Полвторого. И я попал с неявкой на такой штрафняк, - произнес тот, другой рукой дотянувшись до прикроватной тумбы и взяв с нее мобильник.  
\- Я тебе одолжу, - Крис счастливо улыбнулся. – Ничего ведь не было, да?  
\- Если бы ты верил мне хоть чуточку больше, - Стив вернул телефон на место и развернулся к Крису, - мы бы с тобой сейчас не лежали вдвоем в запертом номере.  
\- Думаешь, я жалею? – улыбка стала еще шире, обнажая все тридцать два.  
\- Думаю, мы оба ни о чем не жалеем.  
  
***  
  
\- Ребят, вы не думаете, что пора уже проверить, как они там? – Джейсон поерзал на высоком табурете у барной стойки.  
\- Еще рано, - хором отозвались Падалеки и Эклз. А последний похлопал Маннса по плечу.  
\- Не беспокойся, им там и без нас есть чем заняться. Вон, - Дженсен указал пустым бокалом в сторону сидящего по другую сторону от Джейсона Бореаназа, - Дэвид ведь не беспокоится. А они в его номере, между прочим, если ты не забыл. Так что и тебе не стоит.  
\- А прикольно было подсунуть Крису те фотки. Все-таки талантливые у нас фанатки. А то у них все: рутина да болото. Про них еще слэш мало пишут. Вот где раздолье для фантазии, - Джаред одним глотком допил остатки своего виски и поставил бокал на стол, жестом подзывая бармена. – Ну, ладно, ребята, мы с Дженсеном пошли. А вы можете их часа через два навестить. К тому времени, - Падалеки глянул на часы на запястье, - да, к тому времени они как раз будут в нужной кондиции…


End file.
